


Nicknames.

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (the voice kink will come in stronger in part 2), Dominant Queenie Goldstein, F/F, I haven't slept in 36 hours please give me a break, Incest, Nicknames, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, Top!Queenie, Voice Kink, Who am I?, but honestly this ship is real as fuck, fight me, in sorry but the word 'hun' is just GUH, the smut is gonna come soon ;), this is wild, this isn't my best work but I really wanted to write something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She’s just lost her job.Queenie makes her forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is definitely not my best work, but this ship is real and I might not have slept in over 36 hours but this is going up and I don't care.  
> This ship is real. Watch the movie and think about it.
> 
> But in all honesty, I am sorry this isn't better. I might come in and do some rewrites when I publish the second half of this, but either way, I hope it's readable and that you enjoy.
> 
> (also I can't believe I'm the first one to write these two! It's wild!)

She’s just lost her job.

The one thing she’d worked day and night for her entire life. Gone in a single instant.

To make it worse she’d been trying to _help_ , trying to _save someone_ , but instead of being commended for saving the Second Salem boy, everyone else involved had been obliviated and she'd been stripped of her place as an auror, demoted down to _wand permits_.

Tina figures she doesn’t have much else to lose, which is what leads her to The Blind Pig.

It’s late, her eyes are red-rimmed and everyone in the speakeasy is already aware of her dismissal by the President. It’s surprising, to her at least, that she’s arrested half of them and nobody’s said tried to cause her any trouble in the hours she’d been there. Maybe they’ve decided to give her some leeway, if only for a night, considering her already rather unfortunate day.

From Berry Ocky Rot to Firewhisky, Tina is downing one glass after another of cheap liquor and doing her very best to forget that she’d even walked out the door that morning.

She on her seventh drink when the bar around her suddenly goes quiet.

“Tina!” comes a familiar voice and she perks up at the sound, spinning around in her seat to see her sister staring at her from across the room. Her heels make quick clipped sounds as she rushes over to Tina. “Oh _Honey_ , I’ve been looking for you all night!”

The sound of the nickname sends goosebumps raising over Tina's skin. There is something about the way Queenie says things that makes any kind of special title from her feel like _praise_.

“Heeyyy, Queenieee!” she slurs, tumbling into her sister's arms. The younger woman’s arms wrap around her automatically, doing her best to support them both.

“Hey… Hey,” her warm hands brush the hair away from Tina’s flushed face, eyes scanning for any injury. “I heard about what happened... Let's get you home, huh?”

Tina doesn’t respond, or rather, _can’t_ . She’s lost in Queenie’s looks. Unfortunately, Tina has a rather _inappropriate_ appreciation of her sister's looks… And her affinity for skimpy satin slips. Tina jerks her head in an attempt to get those thoughts of the girl she’s pressed against out of her mind.

“You’ve really gone and done it now, huh, _Teenie?_ ” Queenie sighs. Tina hums as Queenie readjusts, pulling Tina closer into herself. “Come on, let's get you to bed.”

Another plethora of impure ideas swarm through Tina at the phrase and there is absolutely no way Queenie _isn’t_ catching it but Tina likes to be optimistic as she coughs, distracting from the sins running amuck her head.

The second they step out of the speakeasy Queenie apparates them into the apartment. When the two land Tina stumbles on her heels and the two careen into the wall. To catch herself Tina places her hands on the wall on either side of Queenie's head, their bodies collide, fronts pressing together. There is a long moment where the two stare at each other.

“ _Hun?_ ” Queenie questions, causing a flurry of emotions to erupt in Tina’s stomach and in her intoxicated state she can't stop her feelings for her sister from rushing to the surface.

Their lips press, somewhat innocently together, soft, un-insistent, in a mess of lipstick with the slight taste of alcohol lingering between them. Queenie gasps. With the suddenness of the action, it must be the first time Tina's surprised her in years.

Pulling away slowly, both of their eyes drift open to stare. For a moment it seems as though Queenie is going to bolt. She looks like she’s about to slip into a panic but then, “oh _shit_ ,” she curses, hands flying into Tina’s dark hair to pull her back in.

If Tina could pull away for long enough to breathe, she'd heave a sigh of relief because she'd lost everything she'd ever cared about in one day, she really didn't need to lose the one thing that she loved more than she'd ever loved anything. She didn't need to lose the one thing that kept her heart beating with excitement and adoration. She'd never felt so strongly about _anyone_ before and it had always been obvious, at least in her mind, that she didn't feel towards the blonde in a _sisterly_ way.

And apparently, Tina was not alone in those emotions.

They crash into walls, wardrobes, and tables, unable to see where they are going with their lips connected. Whenever Tina had thought about something like this (which she is ashamed to admit she does _often_ ), she'd never imagined that Queenie would try so hard to gain control of the situation, or that she'd be _able to_. Tina in no way doubts Queenie's persuasion skills, but with her slim frame and feminine demeanor... It was hard to imagine her being dominant, but as she presses Tina against the door to their bedroom, hands jerking roughly on the older girl's belt, Tina realizes that this way is much more exciting than the way she'd pictured it.

The belt escapes the loops of her pants with a jerk, pulling her pelvis into Queenie's.

"Is this really happening?" Tina asks, a little dazed, wondering if she's actually just passed out on the street somewhere and is just hallucinating all this. 

Queenie's lip tilts up and with her hand that isn't gripping the belt she cups Tina's face. "Sure is, _Hun_ ," she responds like she knows exactly what she'd doing... And she must, because true to her weakness Tina melts again at the word, Queenie takes that as her cue to reconnect her lips, then she moves away, shoving the second door to their room beside them open and pushing Tina inside.

"Lay down, _Sweetheart,_ " she gestures to her bed, the on with the pink comforter and nice silk sheets. The sugary sweet sound of her sister's voice makes Tina want another taste of her lips, skin, _everything_ , but upon a glance down, she spots her belt, still resting in Queenie's long finger's and does as she's told.

**Author's Note:**

> there is gonna be some fun stuff in the next part ;)


End file.
